Chemotaxis is broadly defined as the orientation or movement of an organism or cell in relation to a chemical agent. Chemotaxis assays, particularly in vitro chemotaxis assays, are widely used procedures in medical, biological, pharmaceutical and toxicological research. Such assays are perhaps most widely used to determine the effect of a chemical agent on the inflammatory process, either as a stimulant or inhibitor of that process.
The currently used chemotaxis assay procedure derives from that originally developed by S. Boyden in 1962. (See, S. Boyden, The Chemotactic Effect of Mixtures of Antibody and Antigen on Polymorphonuclear Leucocytes, J. Exp. Med. 115: pp. 453-466, 1962). Essentially, the procedure involves placing a suspension of neutrophils and a chemical agent in two separate chambers, which chambers are separated by a polycarbonate filter. The neutrophils are typically either human polymorphonuclear neutrophils (“PMN's”) prepared from the peripheral blood of volunteers or PMN's prepared from the peritoneal fluid of animals, such as guinea pigs or rabbits.
After a predetermined period of time, the filter is removed and cells on the filter surface closest to the chamber containing the cell suspension are carefully removed. The remaining cells on the filter are then fixed and stained. Using a high power microscope, the filter is examined and the number of cells appearing on the underside of the filter (i.e., the side of the filter closest to the chamber containing the chemical agent) are counted manually. A positive chemotactic response is indicated by the cells having migrated or “crawled” through the filter to the side closest to the chamber containing the chemical agent. Because of the time required to do so, typically the entire filter is not examined. Rather, representative sample areas are examined and counted.
There are several disadvantages to this procedure. The examination and counting of the cells on the filter is time-consuming, tedious and expensive. It is also highly subjective because it necessarily involves the exercise of judgment is determining whether to count a cell that has only partially migrated across the filter. In addition, the time and expense associated with examining the entire filter necessitates that only representative areas, selected at random, be counted, thus rendering the results less accurate than would otherwise be the case if the entire filter were examined and counted.
Perhaps the most important disadvantage in this procedure is that the fixing step kills the cells. That is, the procedure is destructive of the cell sample. Thus, in order to determine a time-dependent relationship of the chemotactic response; that is, a kinetic study, of a particular chemical agent, it is necessary to run multiple samples for each of multiple time periods. When one considers that multiple samples, as well as positive and negative controls, are necessary to obtain reliable data, a single chemotaxis assay can produce dozens of filters, each of which needs to be individually examined and counted. The time and expense associated with a time-dependent study is usually prohibitive of conducting such a study using the Boyden procedure.
Alternatives to the Boyden assay have been proposed to overcome some of the above disadvantages. See generally, P. Wilkinson, Micropore Filter Methods for Leukocyte Chemotaxis, Methods in Enzymology, Vol. 162, (Academic Press, Inc. 1988), pp. 38-50. See also, Goodwin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,515; Guiruis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,057; Goodwin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,753; and Goodwin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,021. Although the chemotaxis devices and procedures described in these references have some advantages over the original Boyden procedure and apparatus, they are not without their shortcomings. For example, all of these procedures, like Boyden, require that the filter be removed and the non-migrated cells wiped or brushed from the filter before the migrated cells can be counted. In addition, most of these procedures require fixing and staining the cells and none of them permit the kinetic or time-dependent study of the chemotactic response of the same cell sample.